katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Studio 51
is a movie studio located in within New Mecca. It is also the fifth tape in Katana Zero. Plot Zero has a dream where a little boy is playing with a toy. After a few seconds, a scientist runs in and tells him to hide, and suddenly a shadow shoots the scientist in the head. Last, the shadow walks to the far end of the room and starts tampering with a shadowy machine, causing the dream to flash red. After jolting awake for yet another night, Zero visits his psychiatrist's office, but notices that his office is closed. Zero leaves the building and starts wandering down the street. It starts to rain and a white limousine stops near Zero. The driver tells Zero that someone wants to see him. Zero meets V and sits next to him. V says that he is a fan of Zero's fan and interested in opinion of the snuff tape. After that he snorts some cocaine and asks Zero to work with him. Zero refuses to work with him and calls him "fucking subhuman". V is very angry and throws him out of the limousine, prompting Zero to chase his limo to Studio 51. Level Now nighttime, V talks to SNOW at the entrance to Studio 51, relaying to her that Zero was not interested in what he was offering. Afterwards he turns off his phone and smokes a cigarette. Zero emerges from the shadows, prompting V to shoot him with his pistol. Zero either deflects the bullet with his sword or dodges it (depending on whether Zero gives V his katana), surprising V. V is confused and runs away into the studio. Zero gives chase, entering the building and killing several enemies. He catches a glimpse of V stopping near an elevator and closing a series of gates that require three keycards to open. To find these keycards, Zero uses the elevator to access three different movie sets filled with goons and armed with traps. After finding all three keycards Zero enters a room with V and two girls inside. V sends the girls out, and calls for backup before engaging Zero. Zero defeats V (Zero either fails four times or hits V four times) but before he can do anything, a kimono-clad woman wielding a katana suddenly appears. She dashes behind and seemingly through Zero, leaving a trail of petals in her path. She feigns an attack to see his reaction. SNOW tells Zero to go home and forget what happened in the studio before disappearing with V (again, leaving petals in their wake). Zero leaves Studio 51. Zero later receives a message from the psychiatrist that wishes Zero had a "relaxing night". Ending After returning home, Zero drinks his herbal tea and suddenly hears a knock on the door. He opens the door and meets the girl dressed in a bathrobe. She says "Trick or Threats", and asks what her costume looks like. After receiving the answer (Zero himself), she asks for candy. Zero finds an appropriate item (a butterscotch candy under the couch, a fish head from the fridge, or "chocolate stix" from the cupboard) and gives it to the girl. She leaves and Zero heads off to sleep. Instead of being confronted with his usual nightmare, Zero awakens paralyzed on his couched and flanked by two masked men: Comedy and Tragedy. They say that they have poisoned his tea, and explain a prophesy to him. After three days Zero must choose one of two masks, one made of gold, and the other of silver; one of life, and one of death. Achievements * Party Animal * Coffin Head * No Love for Robots * Beatdown Trivia * Zero can demand that V let him have some cocaine and will snort it if so. The cocaine appears to have no effect on him. * Labels for Juncture appears several times in the level. * "The Third District" by LudoWic plays in the main part of this level. * Comedy appears in the director's chair during the glitches that appear after the Zero/V fight. * Zero can impress SNOW after she feigns an attack against him if he reacts when the dialogue bar turns white (not red). ** If Zero adopts a battle stance, SNOW will remark that his stance is of the "Shinkage-ryu" school. ** If Zero doesn't flinch, she will later mention this after Mansion Hideout. Category:Locations Category:Tapes